ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo
Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo (also known as The Kingdom of Ooo, or simply Adventure Time: The Movie) is a 2018 American animated epic fantasy comedy-adventure film, based on the Cartoon Network TV series of the same name. Written, produced and executive produced by series creator Pendleton Ward, the movie takes place three years after the finale of the show's tenth and final season. The film was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This makes it the first and only theatrical Adventure Time film to hit the big screen. The film features Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Hynden Walch, Olivia Olson, Pendleton Ward, Tom Kenny and Niki Yang reprising their roles from the series, with guest performances by Chris Ayres, Kathleen Barr and Whoopi Goldberg. The film was theatrically released in movie theaters for the United States and Canada on August 3, 2018, by Warner Bros. The film received positive reviews from critics and was a box-office success, grossing over $145 million worldwide against a $50 million budget, making it the next Cartoon Network animated film to gross over $100 million in the United States, and also making it the first highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of 2018 and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. The film and Come Along with Me serves as the series finale to Adventure Time. Film Summary The film is set three years in the future after the events of Come Along with Me, where Finn (now 20 years old) and his friends are just about ready to enjoy the rest of their lives while the Kingdom of Ooo is finally at peace. When suddenly, a new foe named Lord Grim, the son of the Lich, kidnaps Princess Bubblegum and takes over the Kingdom of Ooo during the big celebration of the GOLB being defeated by Betty because he wants revenge on Finn about his father's defeat, so now, the lands of Ooo and Aaa, the farmworld versions of the heroes, the Guardians of Sunshine video game version of Finn and Jake and the minecraft versions of the heroes collide in the multiverse, and they unite to stand up and fight against Lord Grim, his monsters, the Four Demon Kings, his sidekick Me-Mow and the reborned Lich and save the Kingdom of Ooo. Plot Three years after the events of Come Along with Me, the Kingdom of Ooo was now at peace. In the beginning, Finn has turned 20 years old and now, he and Jake live with his parents in their rebuilt treehouse that got destroyed by a horrendous creature. And for Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, they're still hanging out with the ladies. So, basically, everything is back to normal after Betty merged with the GOLB and departed from Ooo, saving Simon. The next day, Finn and Jake go out for a walk and they meet the future adventurers, Shermy and Beth. After they meet each other, Shermy and Beth told Finn and Jake that they are their biggest fans. Then, Finn and Jake meet up with the princesses and Marceline and they all start to relax outside on the grass. While they relax, the Kingdom of Ooo celebrate the day Betty saved Ooo from the GOLB. Finn thinks his years of saving Ooo is over because it is finally at peace. When suddenly, Finn and his friends notice the sky becoming dark and gloomy. Then, a new villain named Lord Grim arrives from nowhere. During arrival, everyone in Ooo gathers as a crowd to meet this unknown stranger. Grim then asks for a way to open a wormhole, but then, everyone realizes he's trouble. So, Finn and his friends fight him with every weapon they got. But nothing worked because Lord Grim was more powerful than him and he used his power to make Finn hand over The Enchiridion. However, his action accidentally opens up a wormhole, which Princess Bubblegum kicks Grim, but then, Lord Grim reveals that he actually wants revenge on Finn about his father's defeat by kidnapping Princess Bubblegum and orders the monsters, including his sidekick Me-Mow, to attack them, but the heroes escape. The next morning, as Finn and the others come with a plan to save Princess Bubblegum and the Kingdom of Ooo, Jake and Marceline decide to visit Gumbaldia to ask for the kingdom's help. They meet with Aunt Lolly who now rules the candy city, Gumbaldia. While Finn went for a walk to come up with an idea, he meets a failed actress Brenda, and immediately falls for her, something that he thought was impossible as he had never already loved before. With no other option, they tried to give up, at least until Finn shows up with Brenda, the magic woman. Grim learns of Finn's survival and forms an alliance with numerous past villains from throughout the series who have been reborned, including some new villains, in preparation for the final battle. Before the war, Lord Grim sees that Finn has come back with his friends, along with The Enchiridion. After arrival, Brenda greedily betrays Finn by taking The Enchiridion from him and giving it to Lord Grim and then, Grim destroys the Candy Kingdom, and creates a new kingdom with an army of undead warriors, the Four Demon Kings, brings his dad, the Lich, back to life, along with the previous villains from the series, who are reborned, and also kidnaps Prince Gumball and banishes Finn, Jake and his friends out of Ooo. While lost in the forest as began to snow, Finn is attacked by the wolves, but his friends save him and take him to the Igloo. While taking him to the Igloo, they met Fionna, who is banished out of Aaa, along with Cake, and Finn's friend, Simon, immediately falls in love. Meanwhile, as Candy Kingdom is now under Grim's control, Lord Grim approached the mystery villain to collect revenge on Princess Bubblegum. Me-Mow and Brenda arrived their master and said what Princess Bubblegum is believed to be Finn's weakness and Finn not renounces be a hero yet. But Lord Grim is never to worry, but he said soon Princess Bubblegum will be Grim's greatest weapon, which will lure Finn back in Ooo to surrender. After challenging several dangers, as the evil witch, the abominable snowmen and the Eagle, Finn is kidnapped by evil versions of Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth, and Tiffany, who create an evil-like version of Jake to finish him. After the fight, Jake takes down the evil versions of his old gang and saves Finn from the certain death. Now, the heroes rush back to Candy Kingdom to stop Lord Grim from taking over. Back at Candy Kingdom, Finn see Princess Bubblegum held captive, who is also used as Grim's greatest weapon. Lord Grim makes Finn choose what to do: Either surrender or see Princess Bubblegum be trapped in a prison bubble? So, Finn dropped his weapon and surrendered, much to Princess Bubblegum's discomfort. Lord Grim finally creates an evil plan to take over Candy Kingdom full of undead creatures and monsters, while also trapping Princess Bubblegum in a prison bubble, even though Finn surrendered, and eventually betraying Brenda because he used her. But then suddenly, the entire multiverse appears, which includes: the farmworld heroes, the land of Aaa, the Guardians of Sunshine video game version of Finn and Jake and the minecraft versions of the heroes. And Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth, and Tiffany join the battle to fight against Lord Grim and his army, but Jake asks why they're the good guys because he thought they were evil, but Tiffany explained the whole thing by telling Jake that after he saved Finn and ran back to the Candy Kingdom, he and the others saw the evil versions of themselves and attacked them, which gave them enough time to summon the multiverse, which explains why the entire army of the multiverse appeared to help the Candy Kingdom battle against Lord Grim and the chaos creature. As the chaos creature, four demon kings and undead warriors attack, Finn sends Princess Bubblegum's Gumball Guardians and the multiverse to fight them, while Lolly assists with Gumbald's giant robot, and Brenda tries to redeem herself by assisting with using her magic powers. The creature overpowers everyone and seemingly crushes Gumball, enraging Marceline and Marshall Lee, who assume more powerful forms and kill it. Gumball revives, and he hugged Marceline and Marshall Lee because they saved his life. The chaos creature then forms again and heads towards the treehouse. Jake witnesses the creature destroying his and Finn's tree house, and becomes despondent. BMO finds him and sings a comforting lullaby to him. The song's harmony negatively affects the chaos creatures, since the Lich's power is derived from chaos itself. Finn encourages everyone else to sing the song again because it worked on the four legged monster in "Come Along With Me", further weakening Grim's monsters, along with Bad Jake and the other villains that were brought back to life by Lord Grim. After the battle, Finn, Brenda, and Simon try to break Princess Bubblegum free from the prison bubble, and uses The Enchiridion to summon a portal that sucks Lord Grim, his army and Me-Mow into it. With enemies gone, Candy Kingdom goes back to normal and Brenda has redeemed herself. Finn was proclaimed as a hero and Brenda restores the love relationship with Finn, apologizing him for her behavior and for using him just like Lord Grim used her. As Finn and Brenda's love relationship is restored, Finn leaves his friends and family and the Tree Fort, just before he grows up, with his girlfriend, Brenda. BMO concludes the story, saying everyone else "lived their lives", and bids farewell to the audience. During the credits, a montage with the song "Come Along with Me" is shown, revealing the future of the characters, including the adult Finn breaks the fourth wall, marries Brenda and have two kids. Shermy and Beth were thinking of starting a new adventure of their own, promoting Shermy to say, "What time is it, Beth?" and they both said in unison, "Adventure Time". Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn **Roger Craig Smith as Adult Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov *Niki Yang as BMO and Lady Rainicorn *Chris Ayres as Lord Grim **Corey Burton provides Grim's singing voice *Kathleen Barr as the Wicked Witch *Whoopi Goldberg as Brenda *Madeleine Martin as Fionna **Anne Hathaway provides Fionna's singing voice *Roz Ryan as Cake **Jeff Bennett provides Cake's singing voice * Grant Palmer as Farmworld Finn * Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow *Stephen Root as Martin *Sharon Horgan as Minerva *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler, Abracadaniel *Anne Hathaway as Susan Strong *Maria Bamford as Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Mom *Allison Janney as Aunt Lolly *Stephen Stanton as Lumpy Space Dad *Marc Evan Jackson as Kim Kil Whan *Alia Shawkat as Charlie *Kristen Schaal as Jake Jr. *Dan Mintz as T.V. *Paget Brewster as Viola *Seth MacFarlane as Farmworld Martin *Ming-Na Wen as Farmworld Minerva *Chris Parnell as Darren Dum-Dum *Emily Blunt as Dark Princess *Tara Strong as Solar Princess *Greg Baldwin as Paris the Untamed *Paul Rudd as Flying Lettuce Brother #1 *Sam Marin as Gareth, Flying Lettuce Brother #2 *Collin Dean as Tiffany *Jim Cummings as Bad Jake *Corey Burton as Death *Jeff Bennett as Choose Bruce *Mark Hamill as Fear Feaster *Billy Crystal as Bufo *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Gumball *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee *Hannibal Buress as Flame Prince *Peter Serafinowicz as Lumpy Space Prince *Tress MacNeille as Urchin *Grey Griffin as Ice Queen, Breakfast Princess *Britt McKillip as Water Princess *Rae Gray as Bronwyn *Fred Tatasciore as Mannish Man *Bert Youn as Lee *J.K. Simmons as Abraham Lincoln *Patton Oswalt as Albert *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer *Denzel Washington as Lord Balthorus *Tom Felton as King Gerithac *Adam Driver as Emperor Malaficus *Christopher Lloyd as Overlord Harkalian *Willow Smith as Beth *Sean Giambrone as Shermy *Ron Perlman as the Lich *Frank Welker as additional animal sounds Additional Voices *Ava Acres *Matt Adler *Newell Alexander *Rosemary Alexander *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Stephen Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Greg Berg *Julianne Buescher *Mitch Carter *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Randy Crenshaw *Wendy Culter *Debi Derryberry *Terri Douglas *Robin Atkin Downes *Chris Edgerly *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jess Harnell *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Rif Hutton *David Kramer *Susan Stevens Logan *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Richard Miro *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Jacquline Pinol *Joan Pope *Michelle Ruff *Justin Shenkarow *Peter Siragusa *Aaron Spann *Pepper Sweeney *Fred Tatasciore *Andrea Taylor *Billy West Production Announcement On February 27, 2015, it was announced that there will be an Adventure Time animated feature being developed at Warner Bros. and Frederator Studios and its release date of August 3, 2018 was also announced, with the show's cast reprising their roles. Cartoon Network Studios will also be involved with production. Mike Mitchell, who directed The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, is directing the film, and Kelly Crews is going to be producing the film, alongside Chris McKay (an executive producer for The Lego Movie and director for The Lego Batman Movie ''as well as the genius behind ''Robot Chicken). In October 2016, it was announced that Warner Bros. Animation will be co-producing the film and Pendleton Ward, the original show's creator, will write and produce the film and will also be the executive producer with Adam Muto and Fred Seibert. A month later, it was announced that Chris Ayres, Kathleen Barr and Whoopi Goldberg had joined the cast. Development Warner Bros. Animation had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $100 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera (Warner Bros. Animation's in-name only division), Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment (also both Time-Warner divisions) among others and included The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Samurai Jack, Adventure Time, Cow and Chicken, and more, of course, Codename: Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release an Adventure Time film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Creator Pendleton Ward agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his producer Kelly Crews and executive producers Adam Muto and Fred Seibert intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Video game A video game featuring a plot set directly after the film, titled The Kingdom of Ooo: The Game, was released in North America on August 3, 2018 (the same day as the release of the film) for the Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and PlayStation Vita. The game is published by Activision. A mobile game, titled Adventure Time: Finn on the Run, was released on August 15, 2018 for iOS and Android. It is an endless running game based on the film, featuring several mini games. Release Theatrical release The film was theatrically released in movie theaters for the United States and Canada on August 3, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures, followed by a United Kingdom bow a week later, on the same year as Cartoon Network's previous film, MIXELS: The Movie, Mixing It Up A Notch. The film will be presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. It is scheduled to be released in Australia on September 27, 2018. The movie's theatrical release will be preceded by Dream Night, a short film based on Cartoon Network's animated television series Apple & Onion. Home media release The film was released on Digital on October 16, 2018 and Blu-Ray and DVD on November 6, 2018. It contains the deleted scenes, an Apple & Onion ''short film ''Dream Night,'' the 18-minute featurette, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew, animatics, the deleted ending, the pilot episode, the audio commentary and a sneak peek of ''The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie. Reception Box office Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo has grossed $52 million in the United States and Canada, and $93 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $145 million, against a production budget of $50 million. In the United States and Canada, Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo was released alongside Christopher Robin, and was initially projected to gross around $126 million from 4,246 theaters in its opening weekend, with a chance to gross over $100 million. Therefore, Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $145 million worldwide, making it the first highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of 2018 and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. Critical Reception Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 92% approval rating based on the 105 reviews and its average rating is 7.5/10 based on the 7,5 45,456 votes on IMDb. The critical consensus reads, "New characters for a coming-of-age movie so cinematic; loads of fun and adventure for kids and adults and fans of the show." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 80 out of 100, based on 34 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "A" on its A+ to F scale.' Soundtrack A soundtrack for the film, titled ''Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo: Music from the Motion Picture was released on July 27, 2018 by WaterTower Music, and it features original score by Pendleton Ward. It also features original songs made for the movie by Pendleton Ward. #"Adventure Time Theme Song" - Pendleton Ward (featuring Jeremy Shada & John DiMaggio) #"Plan B" - Corey Burton, Whoopi Goldberg, Kyla Rae Kowalewski #"Refusing to Refuse" - Jeremy Shada #"On My Way" - Phil Collins (ft. Anne Hathaway and Jeff Bennett) #"Who's in Charge Here?" - Olivia Olson #"This is War" - 30 Seconds to Mars #"Come Along with Me" - Ashley Eriksson Scenes #Main Titles #Ooo At Peace #Relaxing On The Grass #Strange Arrival #Introducing Lord Grim #Grim's Takeover #Coming Up With A Plan #Visiting Gumbaldia #Meeting Brenda #Returning to Ooo #Brenda's Betrayal #Snowing In The Forest #Fight Against the Witch #Captured! #Surrender Or Prison Bubble For Princess Bubblegum #The Multiverse Crashes The Party #The Battle Begins #Monster's Attack #Weakened Villains #Final Battle #The Enchiridion #Back to Normal #End Credits Gallery Trivia *This is the first ever feature film of the series. *This is the first animated Adventure Time movie to hit theaters. *This movie has received a 92% rating from Rotten Tomatoes & IMDb gave it 7.5/10. *The film marks the ninth time a theatrical Cartoon Network film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, instead of Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. *The movie will be Rated PG for mild violence, threat, rude humour, very mild bad language. *Suggested Running Times: 98 Minutes (NTSC), 95 Minutes (PAL). *This was one of the successful films of 2018. *This is Cartoon Network's sixth original program to get a theatrical release, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 16 years prior, 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' released 10 years prior, 'Regular Show: The Movie' released 3 years prior, 'The Lego Ninjago Movie" released a year before and ''Teen Titans GO! To The Movies' released a month before. ** Although, Teen Titans Go! and Ninjago are only aired by CN, and they’re made by Warner Bros. *The original cast reprised their roles in the movie, with the exception on Jeremy Shada as Farmworld Finn, Sam Marin as Flying Lettuce Brother #1, Tom Kenny as Lumpy Space Dad and Bufo, Jackie Buscarino as Susan Strong and Maria Bamford as Aunt Lolly. Instead this film has respectively Grant Palmer, Allison Janney, Stephen Stanton, Paul Rudd, Anne Hathaway and Billy Crystal taking on the roles. *This is the next theatrical 2D animated movie in 20 years after Quest for Camelot (1998), ''19 years after ''The Iron Giant (1999),'' 2 years after ''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. ''(2016) and a year before after ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Movie (2017). *This marks as Warner Bros.' next 2D animated theatrical film. Warner Bros. had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. *Before the movie, a short film called "''Dream Night" ''based on Cartoon Network's animated television series ''Apple & Onion ''was played. *This is the third theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since 'Clifford's Really Big Movie' released 14 years prior. *This is the 2nd collaboration between Collin Dean, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin, Grant Palmer and John DiMaggio. Their first was Nickelodeon's animated television series 'The Loud House', which premiered on May 2, 2016. *This is Grey Griffin's fifth theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 16 years prior, 'Clifford's Really Big Movie' released 14 years prior, 'Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E.' released 2 years prior and 'Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: W.O.N.K.A.' released 10 months prior. *This is Kathleen Barr's first theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since 'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Movie' released a year before. *Like My Little Pony: The Movie, the film was originally scheduled for release in the United States on March 22, 2019, but it was subsequently pushed back a year to August 3, 2018. *Despite being released on August 3, 2018, the film still takes place after the finale of the show's tenth and final season. *This is the very first theatrical Warner Bros. film to rely solely on traditional hand-drawn animation mixed with CGI animation instead of Flash animation. *The animation of the movie is the same as the show, although CGI was used for the Gumball Guardians, the multiverse portals, the Four Demon Kings, the prison bubble, as well as the wormhole. *This will be the second multiverse film in general after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles television film Turtles Forever, followed by Cartoon Network's next film, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie, the animated Spider-Man theatrical film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Endgame, which will be released in theaters on April 26, 2019 alongside Cartoon Network's upcoming film, BEN 10: The Movie and the Teen Titans Go! direct-to-video film Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans. *This is Ron Perlman's first theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since 'Teen Titans: The Movie' released 6 years prior. *This is the 2nd collaboration between Tara Strong, Emily Blunt and Britt McKillip. Their first was 'My Little Pony: The Movie' released a year before. *This is Tress MacNeille's third theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since "Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture" and 'The Animaniacs Movie' both released 2 years prior. *This is Allison Janney's second theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since "Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E." released 2 years prior. *This is Billy Crystal's third theatrically released animated film since 'Monsters, Inc.'' released 17 years prior and "Monsters University" released 5 years prior. *This is Warner Animation Group's fourth traditionally animated film. *The film will be animated by Rough Draft Korea and Saerom Animation, Inc. *The film was in normal, and Real-D 3D. *In the epilogue, after defeating the Lich, his son, Lord Grim, Grim's sidekick, Me-Mow, their undead army and the reborned previous villains from the series, Finn leaves his friends and family and the Tree Fort, just before he grows up, with his girlfriend, Brenda, then after the events of the film, it is revealed that Brenda and Finn were married and had two kids named Ice Cub and Bonnie. *A video by Cartoon Network (featuring sketches by Pendleton Ward and interviews with Ward and Jeremy Shada) confirmed that the movie would take place approximately three years after Season 10, which served as the show's series finale, with Finn receiving a new design first shown in the official poster. Finn, in his 20-year-old design, now wears a leather sleeve shirt with a waistcoat, is taller, and has visible blonde hair, while wearing his hat. *The film was intended as the series finale, since the real series' finale being "Come Along with Me''". Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Credits Category:Adventure Time Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Frederator Studios Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:MovieLover9000's ideas Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Traditional animated